My Twin Sister
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: One day, Paul and his father get a very unexcpected visit from a long lost reative. Paul's twin sister to be exact. But then she imprints with someone and their closeness puts Paul's protective side on edge.
1. Long Lost

**Hello, peoples! This is Paul. I know random character. This is about Paul finding out that he has a twin sister. At first, Paul is too shocked to feel excited. But he soon becomes attached to her and would never let anything happen to her. I'm not sure where I came up with this and I don't know whether this will be a ONE-SHOT or not. We shall see.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore do not own Twilight, New Moon, ext.**

Long Lost

"Hey, dad!" I called into the house, crunching on Cheetos. "What happened to the Mountain Dew?"

"It's in the same place as the Cheetos you're eating," he called back. That was his usual witty response, but this time it sounded like he was distracted. I peeked out the kitchen door into the living room. Dad looked kind of excited about something. He'd been like this all week. Who really knows what that was all about? He was looking at the door, like someone would burst through it with a giant check for a million bucks.

I shrugged and went back into the kitchen. I settled for a Sprite and went to sit next to Dad on the couch.

"What are you all wound up for?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing, Paul," he said without looking away from the door. About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dad stood up fast and ran to the door. I followed him, but I was walking. Dad opened the door and I saw a girl at the door. She was around my age, with short, curly, bouncy brown hair that matched mine and huge almond shaped soft brown eyes that also were the same color as mine. She was short, maybe 5'1". Her huge grin showed off a set of extremely bright teeth. I noticed that the canines were just the slightest bit dog-ish. Only members of the pack's teeth were like that.

"Hi," the girl said. She looked up at me. "Are you Paul?" I nodded and her grin got even bigger.

"Um, how do you know me?" I asked.

"I guess he never told you about me, did he?" she said, looking at Dad.

"Told me what?" I was getting really frustrated.

"Paul, my name is Alexia, Alex for short, and I'm you twin sister," she said gently. My eyes got wide.

"W-what?" I stuttered. This was _so_ not real.

"We're twins, Paul. I called a week ago because I… changed, if you know what I mean," she said. She pulled up the sleeve of her pink t-shirt to reveal a Quileute tattoo. This was way too freaky. "May I come in? I'll understand if you say no," she said, looking down. Jeeze, look at me. I'm making my extremely sweet long lost twin sister feel sad.

"No, no, come on in," I said gently, moving in so she could get in. She looked up and the grin was back as she walked in. I could tell that Alex was a sweet girl. She looked around the house and then looked back at me.

"You have plenty of food, right?" she asked nodding toward the kitchen.

"Enough to feed 2 werewolves," I said.

"Good. Hey, does the extra appetite come from being a… a werewolf?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, good, 'cause I would freak if I was pregnant. Wait, that didn't come out right," she said. I laughed. She was _so_ my twin.

"Paul, is it alright if Alex sleeps with you until her room is ready?" Dad asked.

"Sure, though she may object. I snore loud," I said. She giggled.

"So do I," she said. I looked around.

"Wait, where's your bags?" I asked.

"In the car," she said, heading back out.

"I'll help," I said, following her out. She stopped at a black Lamborghini at the edge of the road. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You have a _Lamb?"_ I asked.

"Hell yeah, I do. I have a need for speed," she said. She ran a hand down the length of the car. "I paid for this baby with my own money."

"Where did you get the money from?" I asked.

"I was a champion gymnast," she said. But there was sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked, putting a hand on her back. She was looking down at the ground and her smile was gone. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked." I didn't want her to feel sad.

"No, you should know," she said. "Last year, at the championships, I had an accident. I broke my ankle. After that, my agent made me retire." She shrugged a shoulder, a sad, limp movement.

"You didn't want to quit gymnastics," I said, not really a question, but a statement of fact. She nodded anyway. I hugged her, catching her off guard. But she soon hugged me back, burying her face into my chest. I ran my fingers through her soft curls. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded. "Well let's get these bags in the house. It's supposed to rain soon." She nodded and unlocked the trunk. We each took a suitcase and Alex got her duffel bag and pocketbook. We took them in and set them in my room. We plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. There was golf on.

"Oh, gag me," Alex said. "I hate golf."

"Same here." I turned the next channel on. There was basketball.

"Boring," we said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Alex said before I could. She took the remote from me and turned on MTV. Punk'd was on. They were punking Lindsay Lohan by putting her on a blind date with a "millionaire". He wasn't really a millionaire. He got down on one knee and proposed to her. Her face was priceless. Then here comes Ashton Kutcher with the camera guys.

"You just got Punk'd!" we said with Ashton. We sat there for hours, watching Punk'd, Parental Control, Super Sweet 16, and Jersey Shore. We ended up flicking the channel to FOX, where Jerry Springer was on. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" we chanted, pumping our fists in the air. We watched that for about 2 hours. When Judge Judy came on, I looked down at Alex. She had fallen asleep and was leaning on my arm. Why that little liar. She does not snore. I smiled and gently lifted her head off of my arm. She turned and ended up lying down with her head on the headrest. I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck. I went into my room and set her down gently on the bed. Going through her bags, I got out a tank top and a pair of pink flannel pants. I noticed a little dark grey stuffed animal and, what do you know, it turned out to be a wolf. I took that out, too. I dressed her quickly but carefully. I didn't want to wake her up. I put one her hands on the soft fir of the stuffed animal and she unconsciously took it, hugging it to her chest. She rolled on her side and I got into my PJs, simple PJ bottoms, no shirt. I climbed into bed beside her, putting one arm around her waist. Alex sighed and unwrapped one hand from her dog to put it in my hair. She gently grabbed a fistful of hair and kept her grip. It was actually soothing. I fell asleep fast that night with my twin sister clutching my hair in one of her small hand.

**Okay, so, this was really, really short, but it will continue. There will be some surprises in store for later. And I decided that this will definitely have some romance in it. But don't worry. It's not between Paul and Alex. That would just be sick. But definitely some romance later. With imprinting, for sure. Crap, I've said too much already. Forget you read that. 'Kay, so, bye!**

**Love,  
Alex Delta (Alex's name. Stephenie Meyer never gave Paul a last name, so I improvised)**


	2. I'mprinting

**Hello, peoples! I got bored, so I'm starting the next chapter. So, this is the next morning and will switch from Paul's POV to Alex's POV. And who do you think Alex will imprint on? Read and find out. Aren't Alex and Paul so ckjfhdjkvbfjsgrugjbbsdfhrbj vhdjgjrgfvbd. Whoa, spasm attack. Okay, so, ON WITH THE WEREWOLVES! TEAM SWITZERLAND ROCKS!  
Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. I'll just leave it at that.**

**Playlist:  
****We Are Family by Alvin and the Chipmunks**

Imprinting

**Paul POV**

I woke up the next morning and was satisfied to still feel Alex's hand in my hair. I reached up to my head and gently uncurled her fingers from around my hair. It just sat there on my head, so I put it softly onto the stuffed animal. I got up, careful not to shake the bed too much, and hopped in the shower. When I came out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room. I came in just in time to see Alex stir a little and then sit up and blink, looking around. She spotted me at the door and smiled.

"Morning, bro. Wear clothes much?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said, going into my closet to get out a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Don't look unless you want to get flashed."

"It's nothing I've never seen," she said and shrugged. She squirmed from under the covers and went to one of her bags, digging though until she found a black tank top that said "Bite Me" and a pair of jean shorts. "We might as well start dressing somewhat alike."

"I find that tacky," I said truthfully.

"Well, I don't," she argued.

"Fine, wear what I wear," I said. We got dressed and went out to the living room. Dad was cooking pancakes this morning. When he looked up at us, he chuckled.

"You two are really taking this whole twin thing all the way, aren't you?" he said, turning back to the food.

"It was her idea," I said. Alex rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. I joined her as she flicked through channels, obviously not knowing most of the channels here by heart.

"What channel is VH1?" she asked.

"Right after MTV. Do you remember what channel that is?" I said. She nodded and turned it on. Jump Start, which is basically just a morning thing that plays the latest music videos, was on. They were playing the music video for "OMG" by Usher ft. will..

"Oh my gosh, I'm so in love. I've found you finally," we sang along, both of us being purposefully of key. We sang our way through that song and then "Our Song" by Taylor Swift came on. I didn't really want to sing this, but Alex apparently did.

"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car.  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel and the other on my heart.  
I looked around, turn the radio down. He says 'Baby is something wrong?'  
I say, "Nothin', I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song.  
And he says,

"Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know.  
Our song is the way you laugh.  
The first date, I didn't kiss her but I should have.  
And when I got home  
Before I say Amen  
Askin' God if he could play it again."

Alex had a really great voice. She continued to sing after the instrumental.

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway well on my way to my lovin' bed.  
I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said,

"Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know.  
Our song is the way you laugh.  
The first date, I didn't kiss her but I should have.  
And when I got home  
Before I say Amen  
Askin' God if he could play it again.

"I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
Waiting for something to come along  
That was as great as our song  
'Cause,

"Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late tappin' on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know.  
Our song is the way he laughs.  
The first date, I didn't kiss him but I should have.  
And when I got home  
Before I say Amen  
Askin' God if he could play it again.

"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car.  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song."

I applauded when she finished. "Encore! Encore!" I chanted. She laughed and got up, bowing like she was in a curtain call. "How about entre! Entre!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's from The Lion King, stupid," she said, sitting back down.

"I know that already," I said. "And you actually do have a great voice."

"Why, thank you, sir," she said like a Victorian maiden. "I sang after I retired. Not professionally, but I still sang at clubs and other minor gigs, like how the Jacksons got started."

"You've seen the movie about the Jackson 5 from when they were little kids?" I asked. She nodded.

"Michael Jackson is my idol," Alex said and sighed. "Too bad he died."

"Say eye if you think Joe Jackson is a demon," I said.

"Eye!" Alex exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Thought so." Just then, Dad came out with 2 plates stacked with pancake after pancake. He gave us each a plate and we dug in like we had never eaten before. Dad's pancakes were the best I'd ever eaten. I finished first.

"I win," I proclaimed. Alex looked up at me with full cheeks and rolled her eyes, going back to eating. She finished about a minute later. We sat back, our stomachs full.

"Wow, those were the best pancakes _ever_," Alex said. "Thanks, Daddy." Dad smiled at her calling him "Daddy".

"You're welcome, Alexia," he said, taking the plates into the kitchen. We started to just listen to the songs on TV. Songs like "Uprising" by Muse, "Breakeven" by The Script, "Up Out My Face" by Mariah Carey and Nicki Manaj, and "Crawl" by Chris Brown came on. When "Teach Me How to Dougie" by Cali Swag District came on, Alex got up and Dougied. I laughed at her. Then "Everything to Me" by Monica came on and I reached for the remote, only to have my hand smacked away by Alex.

"You better not turn off my girl," she said, glaring at me. I sighed.

"The high note she does at the end gives me goose bumps," I said.

"So frickin' what? It's a great song about what a guy means to a girl and should not be interrupted," she preached. I gave up and sat back, waiting for the goose bumps and the electric shock to go down my spine. And, sure enough, they came at the end. Thankfully, the next song was "Take It Off" by Ke$ha.

About halfway through the song, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Alex said, shooting up from the couch. I followed behind her, figuring that it was probably one of the pack members. They didn't know that I had a twin sister. We could only communicate telepathically when in wolf form and I hadn't been in wolf form since I found out Alex existed. Alex bounced to the door. Yes, she actually bounced. She was probably on a sugar high from the pancakes, judging on how much syrup she had put on them.

She opened the door to see Embry standing there. He was looked down at Alex in confusion and then he looked like was staring straight at an ancient, beautiful Greek goddess or something. Wait, I'd made that face before. I had made it when I had first imprinted with Rachel, Jacob Black's sister. But that would mean…

"Um, hi," Alex said. She sounded in awe. I looked down at her to see that she had much the same look as Embry, as if she were seeing a Greek god. Oh, no, this wasn't happening.

**Alex POV**

Me and Paul were sitting on the couch listening to "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said, hopping up. Okay, so, I do admit that I was hyper from the amount of syrup I had put on my pancakes, but who could blame me? They looked too good. I literally hopped to the door. I heard Paul get up and follow me to the door.

I opened the door to see an über- tall guy standing at the door. As soon as I looked at his face, it was as if the entire world disappeared and all that I could see was him. He looked down at me, meeting my eyes. His were a rich dark brown. His hair was dark and cropped short. His face was pure perfection. It was first full of confusion, and then adoration, as if I were his salvation, his reason for life, like he had just become mine.

"Um, hi," I said in awe. "I'm Alexia, but just call me Alex." I could swear that there were invisible chains connecting our souls.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," I heard Paul say. I ripped my eyes away from Adonis to look at him. He was glaring at the guy at the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked down at me.

"Alex, there's this thing called imprint which is basically a combo of love at first sight and soul mates. And, judging by the look on Embry over there and your faces, that's what has happened with you two," he said.

I looked back to the guy, Embry, and smiled. He smiled back. "Wow," I said, feeling the tug of the chains trying to bring us closer to each other.

"Um, I'll say," he said, his voice smooth, but husky. "How do you know Paul?"

"I'm his sister. Actually, his twin sister," I said.

"Jeeze, you've been hiding a twin sister all this time?" Embry said, looking at Paul.

"Don't blame me. I had no idea she existed until yesterday," Paul defended. "Now, why are you here?"

"Just came to tell you that Jacob told me that Rachel is coming today," he said. "She should be there by now." Paul brightened.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked.

"My imprint," he said.

"Oh."

"Um, can I come in, or...?" Embry trailed off.

"Of course," I said, moving over so he could get in. He smiled at me and stepped in. We settled on the couch. "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 and Katy Perry was on.

"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, make a man go," I said and then whistled. "That's the way they all come through like." Whistle, whistle. "Low cut, see through shirts that make you." Whistle. "That's the way she come through like." Whistle. Whistle. "'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. 'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. I think I should know... how... to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce. How... do I say I'm sorry, 'cause the word is never gonna come out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce. Tight jeans, double Ds makin' me go." Whistle. "All the people on the street know." Whistle. Whistle. "Iced out, lit up make the kids go." Whistle. "All the people in the street know." Whistle. "'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. 'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. I think I should know... how... to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce. How... do I say I'm sorry, 'cause the word is never gonna come out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce. You know that type of stuff just don't work on me. Whistlin' and tryin' to flirt with me. Don't take it personally, 'cause we were never in love. It doesn't really matter who you say you are. Singing out the window of your car. When another girl across the bar. 'Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was."'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. 'Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down. I think I should know... how... to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce. How... do I say I'm sorry, 'cause the word is never gonna come out. Now... L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce." They applauded when I finished. "Thank you, thank you," I said, bowing in my seat. They laughed at me. "Hey, Paul, if you want, you can go see Rachel. I don't mind." He looked like he wanted to.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Dude, no one can hurt me. I'm a werewolf. Well, there was this one thing in Torronto that got in some good hits, but I killed it."

"Wait, what 'thing'?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Vampire, I think. Really pale, beautiful, red eyes, painful to smell," I listed.

"Sounds like a leech," Paul said. "You're lucky you're alive. You could have been bitten and that would have been your end." I felt my face lose all color. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just saying that if a vampire does happen to stop by, I can handle them," I said. He nodded and stood up.

"Fine. Embry, stay with her, just in case," he said. Embry nodded. Paul left. Dad had already went out somewhere, so we were alone.

"What do you want to do?" Embry asked.

"I don't know. Anything. Watch a movie?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I got up and scanned through Paul's movies. Phone Booth. Prom Night. The Ring. What is up with my brother and horror? I sighed and went into Paul's room to get one of my movies from my bag. Another Cinderella Story. I ran back out and popped it in. I grabbed the remote and went to sit back down next to Embry. When he saw what it was he groaned.

"Do we have to watch this?" he whined. I glared at him.

"Yes, we do," I said. He pouted. "Nice try, but no one can beat my puppy dog pout." I smiled slyly. "And we don't technically have to _watch _the movie." He smiled back and I pushed him down on the couch by his shoulders, climbing on top of him and slamming my lips on his. His arms wrapped around my waist, squishing me to him. When we came back for air, I continued to kiss down his neck, making his breath hitch. I chuckled evilly against his neck, my breath brushing over the skin there. He moaned the smallest bit and his fingernails dug into my back through the shirt. He tugged at the waist of my shorts. I shook my head. "Not today," I said. He nodded and kissed me again. I gladly returned it. When we broke apart, I laid my head on his chest. I turned the movie on. He kept trying to start another make-out session throughout the movie, but this was one of my favorites. I would kiss him back and then lay back down. He gave up after a couple of attempts and watched the movie.

"You're the new classic. You're the new PYT. Stands for paid, young, taking on the world from the driver seat. You're so classic, fantastic, when you own that floor. Bring the beat back once more. Let me see you do that, oh," I sung to "New Classic" at the end.

"Is there a song out there you don't know the lyrics to?" he asked. I thought.

"Um, no. I speak a buncha buncha languages, so I can sing songs from around the world," I said.

"Where'd you learn to speak other languages?" he asked.

"I was a champion gymnast, so I got plenty of money and, plus, I went to international competitions, so I had to learn the languages. The hardest was probably either Japanese or Russian," I said.

"Wait, you said you're rich? Is that Lamb out there yours?" he asked.

"Yup. It's my baby. I can't live without it," I said.

"Wow. You must have some kind of money. Why'd you stop gymnastics?" he asked. I frowned. "Never mind."

"No, it's okay. I broke my ankle last year during a competition and my agent made me retire," I said. He nodded in understanding and kissed my head.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked.

"About 6 months. I got really pissed one day and when I got home, I snapped and changed. Damn, was I ever panicked? It was just like, I'm me one second, and then I'm this grey wolf the next. It's freaky."

"That's how it was with all of us. Though, you had it worse than Sam, the first to change. He may have been the only wolf, but the elders knew what was up. You didn't even have humans to help, did you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Well, you have us now." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I said. He cupped my chin in one of his massive hands and tilted my head up and kissed me. I kissed him back and twined my fingers in his hair. He sat up and pushed me down on my back with my legs still up around his hips. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I opened up to let him in. His tongue was wet and warm and tasted so good. He was laying on top of me, but keeping most of his weight off of me. I could feel his excitement against my thigh, which turned me on majorly. I kissed him harder, wrapping my legs securely around his waist. He bit my lip softly, making me moan. His lips trailed down my throat, leaving fire where he kissed. I pulled his hair, making him hiss a little. His lips came back to mine. When we came apart for air, we leaned our heads together. Both of us were breathing unevenly. I smiled at him.

"Whoa," was my brilliant comment.

"I'll say," he agreed, laying his head on my chest. I ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. I think we fell asleep like that, because I was woken up by the door bursting open. It made a loud boom noise that made me fall off the couch, along with Embry. At the door was a woman. She was tall and skinny, with really white skin and a beautiful face. But she had red eyes. Vampire. I hopped up and morphed, not really caring at the least about my clothes. Fir sprouted from my skin and I was getting bigger. The process doesn't hurt at all. Embry turned into a wolf almost twice my size with grey fir with black spots. He softly tried to push me behind him, but I shook my head no.

_I'm not staying out of this, _I said. He sighed and turned back to the now terrified vampire at the door. _Yeah, _I thought. _Your next intended preys were werewolves. _Embry snickered beside me. I took this opportunity to scare the bloodsucker. I took a step forward, snapping at her. She audibly gulped and took a step back. I smiled evilly and lunged for her. She knocked me away like a housefly. This royally pissed me off and I attacked her abdomen. My teeth broke her granite skin. She shrieked and tried to shove me off of her. I threw her up and caught her by the neck, jerking my head and snapping her head off. Her decapitated body fell to the ground lifelessly. I put down the head and took an arm in my mouth. Embry took the other and we ripped those off, then her legs. I went into Paul's room, phased back, changed, and got a pair of Paul's shorts out for Embry. I came out and set the pants on the couch. I turned my back to him.

"I won't look," I said. He phased back and got into the shorts.

"I'm decent," he said. I turned around and started gathering up the vampire parts. Embry did the same. We took them out back, put them in a pile, and lit them on fire. I crossed myself.

"May their souls rest in peace," I said.

"More like pieces," Embry mumbled under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up. They use to be human, ya know," I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Now that you point that out, it is actually a win-win. We protect the humans, and their souls are free." We went back inside after putting out the fire and spreading the ashes into the woods. I laid down on the couch and Embry lifted my feet and sat down, my feet in his lap.

"So, like is there a whole pack of you guys?" I asked. "Of us?"

"Two, as of about 2, almost 3 years ago," he said. "There's the biggest, Sam's pack, and then there's Jacob Black's pack. I'm in Jacob's pack."

"Why are there 2?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he started, "there's a family of vampires in Forks that lives off of animal blood, rather than human. Jacob's pack is associated with them, seeing as he's imprinted with one of them."

"Imprinted with a vampire? Is that even possible?" I thought it had something to do with souls. Vampires don't have souls. Do they?

"She's a half human, half vampire. Rare, but not nonexistent," he explained. I nodded slowly in understanding. "Two of the Cullens, the coven of vampires, did the do while the female was still human. She's a friend of mine, actually. Bella Swan. She and Edward, a Cullen, fell in love, got married, did it, blah, blah, blah. When they did it, she got pregnant, which they didn't think was possible. Labor nearly killed her, literally. But Edward injected venom straight into her heart and changed her. Since then, Nessie, the vampire hybrid, has been growing fast. Like, she looked like she was 3 or 4 when she was 3 months. When she was 3 months old, the Vol-something came, this royal, pain in the ass family of vampires that live up in Italy came down because some other 'good' vamp saw Nessie and thought she was a child vampire, which are illegal since children have hardly any impulse control. So she told them, and they nearly killed us. But we convinced them Nessie wasn't in need of extermination, because Alice, another Cullen, had brought another hybrid, who's name is beyond me, and he said that he had stopped growing and that he had sisters and that they were all non-venomous, but he was, and his father experimented with human women, getting them pregnant and seeing what the outcome would be. They all died. But he was enough to convince the Vol-whatever that she wasn't dangerous. Since then, they've added 3 vampires to their coven, one made by them, the other two joined later." I stared at him for a second, trying to soak all this up.

"What are the names of all the Cullens?" I asked.

"Carlisle is the leader, blond and a doctor," he said.

"Doctor? Then wouldn't he have to be around a lot of-"

"Blood? Yes. I don't know how he does it," he said. "Next is Esme, his wife. Then Edward and Bella and Nessie. And then Alice and Jasper. And then Rosalie and Emmett. And then finally Sam, not the wolf Sam, Alec, and Jane. I have to admit, I'm still trying to get use to Jane. She can be mean sometimes."

"That's the understatement of the year," someone called from outside.

"Jacob," Embry told me. "My best friend, and my boss." Someone knocked on the door.

"Two questions. One, why are you at Paul's house, and second, who are you talking to?" Jacob asked through the door. I got up and opened the door. Jacob was _huuuuuuge. _He was, like, 7 feet tall with arms probably thicker than my head and dark cropped hair.

"H-Hi," I said meekly.

"Hey. And who are you?" he asked.

"Alex," I said. "Paul's twin." He stared at me for a second.

"You kind of look like him," he said.

"Yeah, that's what a twin is, nimrod," Embry said.

"And how do you know her?" Jacob asked. I stepped aside for him to come in. "Thanks." He came in and sat down on the couch. I sat between him and Embry.

"Long story short, we're imprinted," Embry said.

"Is she a wolf?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," he said.

"How long?" Gosh, is this 20Q or something?

"6 months and I have a mouth," I said, glaring at Embry. He shrugged and zipped his lips shut.

"So, has Paul, like, been keeping you tied up in the basement your entire life?" Jacob asked.

"No. I changed and freaked. It wasn't until recently that dad found me and asked me how I was. I told him exactly how I was," I said. Jacob nodded.

"So, which pack are you in?" he asked.

"I don't know. Yours?" It was a question.

"But Paul's in Sam's pack," he said. Holy fuck. How do I pick between my twin and my imprint? I fidgeted, playing with my hair and chewing it. Embry took it out of my mouth.

"Don't eat your hair," he said. "It's bad for you. And you're stalling."

"Okay, um, I don't know. How am I supposed to pick between my twin brother and my imprint? It's impossible." We were silent for a second. And let me tell you, it was awkward.

"Okay, yeah, I think I'ma go... somewhere," Jacob broke the silence.

"Yeah, okay. See you later," Embry said awkwardly.

"Bye, Jacob," I said.

"See ya. Nice meeting you, Alex," Jacob said, smiling a bit at me. I smiled back.

"Ditto," I agreed. He left and I sighed. "What do I do?" Embry sighed.

"Whatever feels right," he said. "It doesn't matter which pack you choose. It won't stop you from seeing me or Paul. The only bad thing would be that whoever's pack you don't pick you can't talk to while in wolf form." I stiffened. "And I probably shouldn't have said that."

"I can't talk to the one I don't choose while I'm in wolf form? Why?" I asked.

"Pack members can only talk among pack members while they are all in wolf form. Only the Alphas, which are Jacob and Sam, can communicate."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," I said. "So, like, they can communicate just in case the packs have to come together for some reason."

"Yeah," he said. I sighed, suddenly feeling tired, and laid my head in Embry's lap. He stroked my hair soothingly and I began loosing conciousness. I don't think I had a dream unless that dream involved being stuck in a bat cave at midnight and playing the quiet game. When I woke up, it was from me being picked up. I think it was Paul, but I couldn't be sure. He was carrying me unright and I couldn't see his face. I yawned and he stopped in his tracks.

"Morning," Paul laughed.

"Wait, it's not really morning, is it?" I asked. How long had I been asleep?

"No, about 7:30," he assured, putting me down.

"Embry leave?" I asked, stretching.

"Yeah, couple minutes ago," he said.

"How was your visit to the Black household?" I asked.

"Good," he said. "Jacob left."

"I know. He came here," I said.

"Really? Why?" I shrugged.

"I think he was walking by and he heard Emby and got curious."

"So... do you know who's pack you're picking?"

"No. Not yet. Does that mean I'm a lone wolf or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"This got really weird, really fast."

"I'll say."

"Well... when in doubt, dance out!" And then I did a retarded dance into our room and locked the door, letting out a long breath and sliding down the door. My life just got even more complicated. Awesome.

**Soooooo sorry about the long wait. Honestly. Writer's block is a bitch, huh? Well, see ya!**

**Love,  
AMPitup**


End file.
